


Take me home

by Albenkind



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Berserker!Thor, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Role Reversal, berserkr!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albenkind/pseuds/Albenkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is the loved prince of Asgard. Unlike his brother Thor. Feared and being considered dangerous by everyone except his brother. Thor knows Loki loves him. He’s always known as much. Loki never considered him dangerous. </p><p>Or at least until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me home

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of headcanons about Berserker!Thor and I love all of them. Also, Berserker!Thor is one of my absolute favourites and I needed to write at least a one-shot about it c: !
> 
> If you want to be warned beforehand and like to know which character died before this story takes place, please read the notes at the end of the story!

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

 

"This is not a question about whether I want this or not, Lady Sif." Loki clarified, pursing his lips. 

 

There was a loud rumble from downstairs, quickly followed by a loud roar. It echoed through the golden hallways of Asgard and it made Loki's heart heavy. There was a huge weight that pushed it down and he swallowed hard the second Sif turned her eyes away to look into the direction of where the noise came from. Guards were shouting and Loki pressed his lips together until they were a thin line before he closed his eyes and turned his head away, letting out a heavy sigh. 

 

"I have to do it. Father trusted me with this decision. I do not want to. But I have to. He is dangerous. He is reckless."

 

"We can control him, Loki. _You_ were always able to control him."

 

"This is getting out of hand, Sif! He _killed_ her!" Loki replied, raising his voice just a little bit to make her understand that his decision was final. He wasn't threatening her, but he made sure she would know that there was no point in arguing with him. 

 

Thor had to be locked away. 

 

"Does he even know that he killed her?" Sif asked carefully.

 

"No. I couldn't... I... it would break him. I can't tell him."

 

****

 

_"Did I hurt someone again?" Thor asked and Loki could hear Thor's heart break. He tried to keep up a straight face, but Loki could hear his voice breaking and his lower lip was starting to tremble._

_Loki wanted to lie to him, but he knew that lying wouldn't help._

_"You broke Hogun's arm and knocked him out. But he is going to be fine." Loki said, not wanting to explain everything that happened. Thor didn't need to know about the details and about his battered face. He walked over to his brother, sitting down next to him and looking around. Thor always came to this old fountain in their mother's garden. And Loki did too. They always met here when it was getting dark outside to talk._

_"I'm so sorry, Loki. Please, you have to stay and make sure I won't lose control again. You've seen it. All you need to do is call my name. And I'm... I'm back again."_

_"Thor, I can't always be there to protect you from yourself. And protect the others from you. I have duties. You know that."_

_Thor looked beaten at his last reply._

_Yes, of course Thor knew exactly that Loki had a lot of duties. He was the loved crown prince of Asgard after all. He knew a lot about politics. He could talk well. The most talented silver tongue in all nine realms. He was intelligent. Witty. Knew a lot about tactics and could plan a war perfectly. He could use Seidr. Magic._

_Thor thought Loki was wonderful. And Asgard shared his opinion about his beloved brother._

_Thor was different. He was born unlucky. Odin had thought the disease was gone. It was a terrible weakness in his blood. It was rare. Dangerous. Hated._

_He was a Berserker._

 

****

 

"Thor, please. Look at me."

 

"Are the others here?"

 

"No. I came alone. No one will hear us." Loki answered calmly. Finally, Thor turned around in his cell he'd been put by the guards and looked at him. Loki's throat went dry at the look of his brother. 

 

His face was still bruised and there was blood running down his lip. 

 

"Where were you?" Thor asked quietly.

 

"I was planning an attack. The Frost Giants are out of control and we need to stop them. It was important, Thor."

 

"You promised."

 

"I know."

 

"You promised you'd be there!!" Thor now roared and Loki's heart started to beat faster almost immediately, though he didn't flinch away. 

 

"It was important, I couldn't just leave father and the council alone with this decision." Loki tried to explain.

 

"Am I not important to you as well, _brother_?" Thor's voice started to crack. 

 

"You are, but-"

 

"But Asgard is more important to you. Of course it is. Why should your horrible Berserker-brother who's barely good enough for taking care of your horses be more important?!" Thor spat. 

 

Loki didn't dare to answer and there was a long silence between them. 

 

****

 

_"I know you can't always be there." Thor answered understandingly._

_Loki sighed and sat down next to him, putting an arm around his shoulder. "You still think father will banish you?"_

_"Yes. I already killed some of the guards. I hurt mother. I hurt our friends and... I hurt you. How long is this supposed to go on? He has to do something at some point. Like you said - you can't always be around me to make sure I remain calm."_

_"He won't. Father still loves you. Mother does too. We all do. Your blood doesn't make a difference. We all know this is not your fault and you don't want to hurt any of us."_

_"This doesn't make things undone."_

_"It makes things bearable." Loki argued with a smile and he leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Thor's lips._

_Thor instantly relaxed, letting one of his hands trail up Loki's neck to hold him in place for a few seconds before he pulled back again. Both of them let out a heavy breath, their foreheads leaning together for a while._

_"I'm afraid, Loki."_

_"I know."_

_"You won't tell anyone, will you?"_

_"No, of course not. Your secrets are safe with me." Loki assured him and pulled back so he could look at him again._

_Thor's secrets had always been safe with him. He knew about his fears. About his fear of ending up killing one of his friends or family. About his fear of being banished. Locked away or even executed because he couldn't be controlled anymore. About his fear of not being loved by anyone because of what he was. He knew about his nightmares. He'd seen his weaknesses and his strengths. Loki knew him better than anyone else._

_He loved him more dearly than anyone else._

_And maybe this was the reason why Thor always calmed down from his rage whenever Loki was there, calling his name, gently caressing him._

_"I won't let anything happen to you, Thor. I promise."_

_Thor smiled, feeling a huge weight being lifted from his heart. He trusted Loki. He'd always trusted him. Trusted in his love and he had always trusted his words. He would always continue to trust him with everything. He loved Loki and he knew that Loki loved him too. No one else was supposed to know - but they shared this secret and Thor couldn't be more relieved, more hopeful and grateful about having Loki at his side._

_"You'll always take me home." Thor whispered with a calm smile._

_"I will."_

 

****

 

"This is for your own safety, Thor."

 

"My own safety? Being locked away, chained up in this dungeon for... for how long?! A millennia? Two? Until Ragnarök?"

 

Loki didn't say anything. He just looked at Thor, hands folded behind his back and biting down on his own tongue in a desperate attempt to keep a straight face. He didn't want to make this harder than it already was. But then, after a few moments of complete silence, Thor seemed to know what the silence meant. His face fell and it was getting harder and harder for Loki to remain calm. Thor's harsh features left his face and instead there was pain. Heartbreak. 

 

"You're going to leave me here for good." Thor pointed out and he stepped forward but didn't get far because the rattling chain on his wrists and ankles held him back. When they were completely straight, they tensed and they started glowing in a deep red light. 

 

"Magical chains that were made by the dwarves." Thor continued with a fake smile on his lips as he looked down at the chains. Everyone knew that those chains couldn't be cut. Or ripped. They didn't age and they couldn't be ripped or broken apart. Thor would never be able to get rid of them, no matter how hard he tried. 

 

"I trusted you Loki. And you're going to let me rot." Thor spat and the longer he looked at him, the more Loki felt the urge to let him go. 

 

But he couldn't. 

 

"You said you love me! And now you are locking me up!! You don't love me, Loki. Lovers don't do that! You're a hypocrite. You should be ashamed of yourself to lock your own brother up, leaving him to rot!" Thor continued and the longer he talked, the louder he got and Loki could practically feel the thunder and the lightning gathering inside of Thor. He could see it in Thor's eyes and it almost looked like the lightning was coming out of his eyes, ready to strike. He pulled on his chains like a maniac, but they didn't give in and the wall wouldn't budge, no matter how hard he tried.

 

"You were always loved, Loki. I always tried. None love ever came back to me. I don't deserve this! I never asked for this blood! If our places would be swapped, I would do everything I could to make father change his mind! I would never let him lock you up, no matter what would've happend! And you just agree with him and let him do this to me, you-"

 

"You killed her Thor!! That is why! You killed our mother! I can't let you out of here!!" Loki suddenly shouted. 

 

Thor's face went paper white and he stopped yelling at him. Stopped pulling at the chains. He just stood there and looked at him, completely shocked, unable to do anything but stare. 

 

"You killed her." Loki felt tears gathering in his eyes and Thor looked down. His body was shaking but he still remained silent, crouching back against the wall, his eyes looking for something that wasn't there. 

 

This would be it. This would be the last time he'd ever see his brother again.

 

****

 

_"I love you, Thor." Loki whispered, pressing another soft kiss to his temples._

_Thor offered him a happy smile. "I love you too, Loki. Always will." he answered, kissing him as well, reaching out to take his hand so he could caress it gently._

_"I always will, too." Loki added, leaning his head against his shoulder._

 

****

 

"Are you alright, Loki?" Sif asked quietly. 

 

It was already dark outside and Loki was in his room, standing at the large window from where he could see the old fountain in their mother's garden.

 

"I'm fine." he lied. 

 

From the dungeons, he could still hear Thor's voice rumbling through the walls and vibrating through the grounds. A low, painful cry that was filled with rage and despair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Warning + Spoiler about the character who died earlier:  
> Mentions of character death: Frigga!


End file.
